


Lose by Winning

by Alithea



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: Wufei goes in for an interview. Short drabble takes place after Endless Waltz.





	Lose by Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some observations from a tumblr post by lbro009.

Wufei looked around the office. It was surprisingly spartan. He did not know why he expected the office to be full of more trivialities, but he suspected it was because it was the office of a woman, a lady. He tried not to think of the strangeness of being in her office. Not long ago he might have actively tried to kill her, or perhaps not. He did not see strength in her, but someone had. A someone he could never forget or even forgive. 

"Preventer Po is quite adamant that I should approve you for duty," the woman finally said. 

He remained expressionless, expecting rejection. 

"The question is, do you want me to approve you for duty?" 

That took him aback. He didn't have a ready answer. There was something about her that was, in a strange way, like him, quietly appraising everything that was happening. Wordless dialogue he felt as easily as the challenge Treize Khushrenada had issued him, though far more subtle. He did not remember hearing that this lady had a knack for subtlety, but perhaps that was just part of her broken past. 

Then, he noticed the single picture frame on her desk and though he could not see the photo he made a guess. The words slipped out of him, "I didn't think I was going to win."

"I see." She caught his glance and turned the frame around so he could see the photo. 

He looked away.

"His Excellency believed in second chances fairly firmly. Something clear from those he was closest to. A course can always be corrected." She almost smiled and then added, "That wasn't an answer to my question though."

He nodded. "I would like to enlist as a Preventer."

"Good. Go down and see Preventer Po and she'll complete your paperwork." She closed the file she was looking at and said, "You are dismissed, Preventer Chang."

Wufei stood up and moved towards the door. He heard the faint sound of the picture frame being turned to its proper place. As he reached for the door the lady said, "I don't think he could have ever allowed you to lose."

He gripped the doorknob tightly and made his exit still gripping with the thought that he had carried with him almost from the beginning: That he could win and still be so weak.

End.


End file.
